


The End As It Must Be

by Merfilly



Series: Future in Peril [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finally gets Optimus to the temple. What will the Destroyer do from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End As It Must Be

_The planet was heavy in metals but energy arced through and around it. They had seen this dynamic before, but never had they seen the metals develop into true life forms such as crawled around and along the planet._

_"Let us stay and see how it changes?"_

_"Perhaps we can encourage it to become as we are."_

_"They will have to be strong, overcome the weaker ones."_

_"There must be rules, for even the weak have their place."_

_Both watched, both touched the lives of those early metalloids, and they learned that their chosen paths for them species made conflict, both on the planet and within themselves. Eventually, they went to see other places, broken by dissent now, but their first shared planet continued to evolve._

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus looked in awe at the Temple. It did not look like the original one, a fact he kept tucked deep inside his spark, rather than let Megatron hear any perceived criticism. This edifice was imposing, but also beautiful. It was meant to be a fortress, for it was to house the soul and life of their people, but the crafting of it was uniquely blended between the sharp edges of the Decepticon art, and the smoother, rolling planes of the Autobot style.

"It belongs to all, in looks and function," Optimus murmured.

"Are we not saving our race together from extinction, brother?" Megatron rumbled, danger and warning both in his voice, for this was his greatest legacy, the dream for which he had forged himself in new directions. All it would take was the union of their sparks within the walls, and all would be right, for Megatron would have all the power he needed to make their race the superior beings in the universe.

Optimus ran his hand along Megatron's shoulder, and mingled their fields in apology. "I did not mean to imply otherwise, Megatron."

The war mech nodded and then commanded the doors to open so they could enter.

`~`~`~`~`

Galvatron roared as the last of his lines was spliced, optics glowing crimson with battle lust from himself and the master he served. His elite came near, and they prepared to launch for the planet itself, using the jump-tech of the fleet.

"I will rend that small flier limb from limb and wings from back!" he declared.

~You will stop the appointed pair!~

The crushing mental presence pulsed in Galvatron's processor until the warrior submitted.

The Destroyer's chosen would destroy the pair, and lead the way for complete annihilation of those creatures that had once fascinated a pair of explorers. The Destroyer could only see them as the Maker's spawn now, refusing to admit that neither of them had been correct in how the species would evolve.

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron had stepped inside first, for this was his space, unshared with any living mech. The instant Optimus crossed the threshold, his chestplates grew hot, and the doors to the temple sealed. Megatron turned as Optimus fell to his knee, hand scrabbling futilely at the center seam of his chest, while all around them the spirits and energy flow intensified.

"Megatron…" Optimus called, as the pain within spread from his chest through out his frame, and yet his chest refused to open and let the artifact causing it out.

"Easy, brother," Megatron rumbled, coming down to his knees in front of the struggling Prime. "They know we are here, together, as is needed. And the Matrix you hold must be the key to what I have seen in my dreams." Clawed talons drew the Autobot closer, their optics meeting. "Trust in me, brother, so that we may win this fight."

The energy thickened, growing into the most visible spectra of light, as the souls that each leader had sent to its rest came to dance attendance on the rebirth of their race's spark. Optimus pulled his hands clear of his chest, settling them on his brother's arms. Megatron's data cables snaked free, finding the home ports encased in Optimus's frame, opening his own in turn. Despite how much it hurt to process actions at the moment, Optimus managed to sync his own cables to his Protector's ports, joining them at the simplest level.

"I am yours," Optimus replied, lowering his firewalls as Megatron requested it.

"Together, we will succeed," the war mech rasped, as he sent the command that had been denied Optimus, making his chest open for him. The Matrix accepted this as confirmation that both halves of the whole were present, and escaped to float in the center of the maelstrom of souls.

`~`~`~`~`

Scion struggled to force awareness through, feeling something dangerous in the level of concentration from his Lord.

"Rest," Powerglide said gruffly, hand on the helm of his young friend. He'd come to keep watch, as soon as he could, despite his own wounds.

"Lord Megatron… can't defend… Threat coming…" He managed the words, processing the notices from the Flights, from his Lord, and trying to make himself understood.

"Scrap, but you just keep throwing me to the top of the pile, don't you?" Powerglide ground out, but he was standing and in motion before the words fell away. With some trepidation, Powerglide opened himself to the common Seeker band, and relayed the imagery that had come with Scion's words.

Surprisingly, he got no argument as he stepped into the temporary leadership of the combined forces of Cybertron.

::Better you than me,:: hit him from both Thundercracker and Blitzwing, making him smile and shake his helm. Now he knew he was crazy for the scraplet.

`~`~`~`~`

Energy crackled around both kneeling mechs, but Optimus did not close his chestplates, nor withdraw his cables. His Lord Protector moved closer, exposing the spark within his own chest. Optimus vaguely remembered his own impressions // _a spark that was discolored and dim in places, while blinding with the red fury of war in others_ // from their last and only true spark merge. This time, Megatron's corona raged with the red of a warrior roused to battle, but the core was blinding white in devouring energy, no longer so fractured, and yet so hungry for the cooler blue of Optimus's.

~we are one~

Neither thought it; it was truth as the contact was made, forging them into one as all the spark shard around them whirled in a growing frenzy.

Truth exploded into their awareness, each caught by the other, no longer able to comprehend the fact their armor was being stripped away, breaking them down to their protoforms as each spark within their frames knew who they were in full.

~created as one…~

~separated by the time currents.~

~the AllSpark was broken when a Protector died, and the Prime failed to extinguish.~

~always meant to be two, at once, not separated.~

Megatron's presence within the merge pulled free, resisting as Optimus embraced what they were giving to their people. He wanted to control it, to bring it under his mastery, not be subsumed…

…and then he knew that was where the Unmaker had broken, fighting against the part of itself that was the Creator as well.

~let it begin anew~

With that surrender, even the protoforms of the ruling dyad was given over to create the new AllSpark, with the Matrix at its core so that the creations would be whole and able to follow both paths of their past, or neither.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
